Busy Night
by sofiaaf
Summary: The after events of Dark Wolverine #84. Daken shares some personal thoughts on the post-kiss events, and decides to do something about it. You even get to choose the beginning! Rated M for explicit content and language.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, the issue here is, this story has 2 prologues. No, they're not supposed to be read as parts of the same story, they are two possible beginnings for it. The first treats the story as if the kiss had never happened, the second approaches the story as if the things only changed after the kiss took place. I really had to put two different beginning because my sister kept nagging me about the possibility of the second one... and she was kind of right... but I didn't want to just delete the first one, so I just post the two and you read one... or both... and choose the one you like more. It's good for you if you actually like this story, you get two chapters in one! Have fun ^-^

Prologue 1: (Didn't it really happen?)

Daken kept tossing and turning in his bed. There were lots of things he'd been thinking of, but one of them kept him awake that night. _Of all the crazy and disgusting things I've done in my life you had to choose THAT one not to be real! _

It wasn't as if he liked the kiss that much, nor did he like the guy in question particularly... on the contrary, the bastard had a killer breath, one of those breaths you could use to kill undesired animals in your house. No, the thing was that the kiss was supposed to have happened, hell it felt weird not to. Daken was a hell of a kisser, he knew it well, had the damn thing really happened that guy would be in his own bed right then... beating-off and trying, pathetically, to think of some hot chick to compensate the shame. That was another thing Daken didn't understand. _Sex is fucking sex dude. What's the difference if it's a guy or a chick? As long as I'm on top and I get to cum hard and long why the hell does it matter?_ Of course if he were to fuck Bullseye he would absolutely be on top, so he figured the other one had some reason to be upset. _Now see? This is not reality, it hasn't happened!... Yet... _

He couldn't keep the grin from his face now. He had to do something about the kiss thing though, nobody got a time like that with him and forgot everything after. _Though he didn't forget 'cause technically it never happened... man they could have let me choose what to keep real... _He really had to do something about it _I don't get restless at night thinking of something like that, I make others feel like this! _THAT hurt his manly pride _All a man has is his pride... hehehe! Well, IT started with much less than that. _

Still chuckling softly, he got up from his bed, not bothering to get dressed, and walked out of his room, down the corridor. _I'm gonna finish this with you Lester! Oh, and Venom... U'R NEXT!_

Prologue2: (Not real my ass!)

Oh the delicious sounds of masturbation. The guy was really putting everything he had into it. Daken knew he was good at seducing and all, but he didn't even try to turn him on, that damn Bullseye was asking for it on the battlefield, acting all coward and pussy-like. But still, the kiss couldn't even be called a real kiss, it was more like ravishing the other's disgusting mouth so he would shut his hole, not exactly a romantic goodbye kiss before a certain death. _I guess it's only natural, lately everyone has been tense, we all need to beat up our nerves!_ Still it was so much fun to listen.

Suddenly it stopped, fast and dryly. 'To hell with it! Fucking fagot, man whore!' Daken knew who Lester was talking about. _So many compliments dear, You're making me blush!_ It was hard not to smirk at the thought of the almighty Bullseye stopping in the middle of masturbation because he thought the *man on man* thing was wrong, it was more of a teenager's dilemma, not a grown man's, after all sex was sex right? If you strip the sweet and overrated coating of love, the rest was as meaningless as any other earthly pleasure, and as necessary as breathing. Kind of a paradox, but still true.

_That's it big guy, we're gonna see if you still think the same after we have a small talk. _Yeah, because the talking part WAS going to be small, if he got lucky even nonexistent... or as close to that as possible, he still wanted to tease Lester's nerves as much as he could.

With that he lifted form his bed and started walking towards his open door, passing the corridor, and stopping again once the moans and crescent loud yells recommenced. _Oh don't worry Lester my boy, what you started alone, we're both finishing together. And you just wait for your turn Venom!_

A/N: The thing with Venom is kind of a crazy idea my wonderful friends and I developed while playing with some Venom toy we got in Burger King and reading Dark Wolverine. Also, seriously I don't even know why I wrote this. I don't tend to like this kind of things really, just Daken was yelling impossibly loud in my head for this story to get out, and I just had to write it (I was told that's something called plot bunnies). As for the reason of why I posted this one and not the other 7/8 ones? I don't know, I just felt like it, I guess... Oh, and I was kind of forced to post this if it counts for a reason! I'm still very happy to see something of mine on . Review if you will please, but be kind, and coherent (or not I you really like it). Criticism is accepted but I don't think I'm going to do much about it, really no offense, but sometimes I just forget to make things different.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Please bear in mind that the opinion here about Bullseye is not mine, I know very little of the character to have that much of a strong opinion, just I think this is what Daken thinks of him, and I needed a victim for the situations the following chapter. From now on there is not going to appear more than one version of the chapters (I hope), as always have fun reading!

Chapter 1: (Taming the bull...)

Sweat, sperm, screams. _And I'm not even there, go figure!_ The night was getting more surprisingly fun than he had expected. He could listen to Lester's yelling from miles away... without his powers. In fact, he wasn't the only one. That he knew of, three more people were up _thehe, in more than one way! _Those people were Osborn, Ares and Venom. _So ironic it itches._ Venom would have his time soon enough.

Outside his first victim's room the air was so heavily and deliciously stinky it was getting hard for him to just stand on the other side of the door. Daken concentrated on smelling, listening, tasting... _Alone. How pathetic! Frustrated. Gonna change soon! Shame. Oh that's gonna change too... or maybe not! _

It was when he heard the magical words that he decided to act, not that he cared if the guy came or not that early, but people tend to be more easily persuaded when horny.

"I'm cumin'... I'M FUKIN' CUMIN'!"

"Not so fast thug! Can I have a word with you?" He had his back against the wide open door, and his dark grin matched the growling chuckle coming from deep down from his throat.

The vision wasn't very pleasant from were Daken was standing. Bullseye was on his knees, with his hands clinging to his large dick for dear life. Also, his head was on the floor with the tongue out, drooling over some cheap porn magazine with half naked, big boobed, blond chicks on it. That was the reason of him laughing, he was planning on being serious all the way through, but the fact that he didn't fall over rolling and holding to his stomach was already surprising.

Bullseye's face was suddenly white and his expression stopped right in the surprise moment. Shaking uncontrollably, and very tense, he didn't change his position... well, maybe couldn't is the right word. The only thing that kept a more distracted passerby from thinking that he was frozen inside a block of ice, was that he was sweating like a horse. That, and his erection was still alive and kicking, they were both painfully aware of that. Daken almost pitied the guy.

"So sad ain't it? Alone on a Saturday night, just you and your porn?" Very fun indeed. He knew he wouldn't get any intelligent answer from that one on a position like that, not that he would get an intelligent answer out of him anyway.

"Aaaaa... GETOUTTAHERE!"

That made Daken roll his eyes. "How original. I'd be surprised if you asked me to join in right now." Surprised, but not displeased "Say, what about I give you a hand in that?" The pheromones were handy at a time like that, and always a wonderful argument on such conversations.

"Like hell I'm gonna stick anything of mine in that girly ass of yours!"

The amusement quit Daken's face for a while, only to come back wider than before, turning an otherwise stern face into a handsome gallant one.

"Don't worry about my ass Lester darlin', it ain't IT that's going to meet a cock tonight!" And he smelled it, the anger, hate and repulse the other felt for him. "You want me THAT much hum? Gonna be a fun night!"One more scent he got from Bullseye, the guy was getting horny again, and he didn't give any look to the magazine in the meantime. "Dude, you're unbelievable, I thought you weren't into guys!" He also knew perfectly well it had little to do with the gender fact, in this situation his reaction was understandable, but he surely as hell wasn't going to let it pass.

Not getting any answer other than a death glare from Lester, Daken started to walk slowly in his direction, gentle and slow catlike steps, the shadows licking his muscled form as he advanced, fusing with his black tattoos.

Bullseye was surprised and speechless alright. "Is it that surprising that I came to fuck you? It was bound to happen someday anyway! And don't worry about resisting, you're going to give in sooner or later, that's just the way you are, you disgusting weakling!"

That said he moved fast as a panther, positioning behind the other with a quick and precise move. "You're already well placed little calf, and look at all this sweat! I'm going to slide in like warm butter!"

Then he got the fight he was expecting. Bullseye was starting to get up, and tried to turn around and get his hands on his assaulter's throat. A bad idea though, as Daken's dick was almost getting in the firm ass in front of him. The only thing he had to do was hold Lester's shoulders down so he wouldn't turn around, and making use of the strength he used to try getting up, he went full force in, without warning, dryly, drawing blood on his way.

"Knock knock knock... I'M IN!" It was deliciously hot and narrow inside. "Who would ever guess you had such a treasure hiding on in the tunnel, care to know what we can find in the end?"

"I'M GONNA STICK A FUCKING TREE UP U'R FUCKING ASS HOLE!" He was in pain, with fat humiliation tears falling from his eyes.

"Never say never my friend, maybe some day we'll reverse positions, you never know! Just try to behave for now, OK?" He finished his statement with a fast and playful kiss behind Lester's ear. The position was a bit uncomfortable, but the gravity helped like hell, specially because the bitch was tightening his ass, trying to shit Daken out of his entrails.

"Quit that sweetie, I'm having such a nice time inside you!" He started to pull in and out without loosening his grip on the other's shoulders, and licking all the way from down his back, to as far up his head as he could, paying special attention to the neck section. _Blessed body of mine that can bend in impossible ways. _

Finally getting some response, he heard the guy under him biting his tongue to choke a moan, filing the room with the sweet scent of blood once more. "Not like, that Lester boy, you're gonna make me cum all over you!" It was amusing to see Bullseye trying to freeze at that statement, but being only barely able to stop in the middle of a half moan and sticking his ass higher up. "Thattaboy!"

Moving one of his hands from the left shoulder to the other's ass he hit it strongly once, getting the more wonderful combination of pain and pleasure in one scream. "Love it don'tcha? Want more?" Instead of an answer he got another tightening in the ass housing his swollen cock. "Ok, OK no need for begging!" He hit him a couple more times, but when he tried to make him a favor and beat him off a little, only to find out that little fucker was already having fun by himself. _Fine by me then!_ He kept passing his hand on Lester's thigh instead.

Going in and out faster and faster, he stuck almost all his right hand inside Bullseye's mouth to hold on to him, and came hard inside his ass, listening to the loud cries and gasps of pain and pleasure that came from the guy's half full mouth under him.

They stayed like that for some minutes, panting slowly and heavily. Then, just like that, Daken got up and lifted Lester from the floor by the shoulders, kissing him deeply and chewing on his tongue, to finally let him fall flat on the floor afterwards, leaving the room with a calm and satisfied smile on his lips.

His cock was still dripping warm sperm down his legs, and he already though of his next victim. _Finished the first assault! Now for the second one!_

A/N: God, I'm really NOT USED to this writing sex thing... kind of my first time... I wrote this during the train trip home, I'm so embarrassed ^///^ Oh well, that's it girls and boys, I don't know when I'm going to post the next one, but it will have to be soon if my predictions are correct, or it may take a while... I have no idea. Anyway I really hope you liked it, as you know I live to serve, until next time then!


End file.
